1. Field
The present invention relates to an attachable plug-type connector for attachment to a plate-like component part, in particular a device or housing wall, with an attachable housing and a contact carrier which is arranged in the attachable housing and has at least one female contact or at least one male contact in a plug-in section of the attachable plug-type connector and at least one connection element, which is electrically connected to the female connector or male connector in a connection section of the attachable plug-type connector.
2. Description of Related Information
An attachable plug-type connector of this kind is known, for example, for installing in the housings of electrical devices and systems. For this purpose, there are attachable plug-type connectors that are plugged from the outside in the opening of the housing wall (that is, with the plug-in section) and those that are plugged from the inside in the opening of the housing wall (that is, with the plug-in section). In its simplest form, the attachable plug-type connector consists of a only a single contact carrier or insert connector in an attachable housing. The attachable housing has a fastening device for releaseably fastening the attachable plug-type connector in an opening of the plate-like component part. In this configuration, the attachable housing is screwed directly to the device or housing wall, for example, by means of a threaded connection on both sides of the former. The attachable plug-type connector can be mounted either as a wall bushing without an attachable housing or in a subhousing. Standard insert connectors with female contacts or male contacts can be used in the attachable plug-type connector as well as in an associated mating connector, for example, a sleeve plug-type connector.
Modularly constructed attachable plug-type connectors with insert connector modules and end elements in the form of mounting flanges are also known. The insert connector modules may be strung together as desired, whereby the series created is closed off on both sides by the mounting flanges and integrated fastening devices.
Alternatively, there are also attachable plug-type connectors with a round cross-section in which pre-assembled wires are fed into the housing. Subsequently, a lock nut is threaded over the cables for purposes of locking in place the attachable plug-type connector being plugged in from the outside.
Given the conventional types of fasteners, such prior art attachable plug-type connectors, in particular pre-assembled attachable plug-type connectors, cannot be mounted very quickly to device or housing walls.